FATE:Is Just a Four Letter Word
by princess-snow510
Summary: I knew my perfect little world was shot to hell the first time I laid my eyes on that damned straw hat pirate... No pairing decided yet.
1. Chapter 1

**_OK SO, THIS HAS BEEN CATCHING DUST ON MY LABTOP SO I FIGURED WHY NOT POST IT UP :) _**

**_ I'M GOING TO DO THIS DISCLAIMER FOR THE FIRST AND LAST TIME. I DO NOT OWN ONE-PIECE OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS ONLY MY OWN OC._**

* * *

**_Gold Roger was known as the Pirate King, the strongest and most infamous being to have sailed the Grand Line. The capture and death of Roger by the World Government brought a change throughout the world. His last words before his death revealed the location of the greatest treasure in the world, One Piece. It was this revelation that brought about the Grand Age of Pirates, men who dreamed of finding One Piece (which promises an unlimited amount of riches and fame), and quite possibly the most coveted of titles for the person who found it, the title of the Pirate King._**

* * *

It was another typical day for me. I was gazing out of the window of a cruise ship I was on.

"Don't look so glum you're killing my mood." my red haired friend said standing beside me.

"Well I can't help it if I'm bored…and we both know I don't do bored well."

"No, you're just impatient" she said snickering.

I stuck my tongue out at her. "No but seriously, when are we going to do this? I mean what exactly are you waiting for?"

"A distraction" she said seriously.

Two men appeared by our sides. One looked like a waiter while the other was some high social standing marine.

"What?" I said while she simply shot me a glare.

"Would the lovely lady like to dance?" the waiter said hold out his hand to her, she smiled and took it. She shot me a look that said 'play nice' while I rolled my eyes.

"Someone as enchanting as you should have a smile on their face." He started

I arched an eyebrow. "Oh really. For me to smile would mean that I am happy or at least enjoying myself and since I am currently neither in your presence I will not." I said and walked away from him.

"Hey wait" he said grabbing my arm. "Do you know who I am I'm captain-"

"No, nor do I care" my sapphire eyes blazed with anger, "touch me again, and i'll make you beg me to kill you when I'm done." I pulled my arm out of his hand and walked away leaving him opened mouthed with fear in his eyes.

I walked over to a waiter and grabbed two glasses of champagne, downing the first one and sipping on the other glass when the ship started to quake.

A marine soldier burst through the doors "captain we've got pirates!" he shouted into the ballroom.

"WHAT!?" The captain yelled, the ballroom erupted into chaos as the ship shook again "People please stay calm!"

I calmly leaned against the wall as my partner made her way over to me. Everyone else was running around and screaming.

"Panicking will only get you hurt!" The captain yelled in vain, the people were already half way out of the room still screaming at the top of their lungs.

"Now?" I said a playful smile on my face.

"Now." she said wearing a matching smile.

We lifted up our dresses and sprinted towards the deck.

"Wait!" I yelled after her, her legs were slightly longer than mine soon she beat me to the door, though a split second latter flashed right back in.

"Problem?!" I said pointing towards the door

"Eh Alvida and her crew, nothing we need to handle."

"Hm well let's take a look then" I walked past her before she could stop me. The pirates had boarded the ship.

I motioned her to the side where we wouldn't be seen.

"Come on while the marines deal with the pirates. You couldn't ask for a better distraction than that"

"Right"

We ripped off our dresses to reveal our pirate attire. She was wearing scarf over her red hair with a blue top and bottoms, striped socks with her boots and had a red sash around her waist, while I was wearing something akin to ninja gear, I quickly braided up my wait length blue hair and pulled on my hood and face mask, two katantas handing on my waist.

"Ready?" I said

"Ready."

We took off, both grabbing a rope that lead to the pirate's ship, and sliding across.

We headed across the deck, and stopped at a heart shaped red door.

I went to open it when a man came out startling us both.

"Who are you?" he said staring at us intently "I aint seen you before"

I shot my partner a look before flipping over him and passing through the red door a split second later I heard something hit the floor, and she appeared by my side.

"How'd you know I wouldn't need your help" she asked as we searched the ship.

"Oh don't be silly after all you were the one that said I couldn't go a day without killing someone" I said with a smirk.

She scoffed, "You don't have to kill every pirate we come across"

"No, but I would prefer to kill the ones we are stealing from, I find not having to look over my shoulder every few seconds to see if they've found me very efficient." I said stiffly

She huffed "that was one time geez, one time and you just won't let it go."

"Don't hold your breath" I laughed as we came to the last door. We kicked it open and paused to admire all the treasure they had, then pulled out two bags and got down to business.

Once we cleared all the treasure we snuck out of the room. I paused to see who was winning the fight; the pirates or the marines.

I was surprised to see most of the pirates sprawled out across the deck and two pirates talking.

One I recognized as Alvida, but the other was a boy with a straw hat. Something told me to just turn around and walk away, but my stupid legs had already jumped from the pirate ship to the marine ship.

I sat on the banister in between the two, as they turned to look at me.

"Oh please, don't stop your conversation on my account" I said with a laugh. I watched as her men gushed mumbling nonsense about me looking and sounding like an angel from the heavens

Alvida glared at me as she looked me over, then swung her giant club at me. I stopped it with my hand and everyone besides the straw hat and myself gasped.

"Alvida. Are you ready to die?"

She stepped back and gulped "n-no…hey did you stop my club?"

"If you want to live, I'd suggest you not try that again." I said coldly then sighed turning my eyes to the straw hat and tossing her club back to her. He was sizing me up, his eyes ranking over me.

"Is there something you wanna say to me kid?"

"Yeah, would you like to become a part of my pirate crew?

"No" I said simply. He frowned and I smirked then flipped back onto Alvida's ship.

"Kimiko come on!" I heard her shout from a ship below. I sighed glancing at them one last time before I jumped onto our little get-away boat.

Not even a minute later another boat crashed into the water.

We grabbed the boat so we wouldn't fall over giving us a good look at our intruder. We stared off against each other. It was that straw hat pirate!

A canon shot into the water. We set sail and didn't look back. We floated out to sea for a while before she asked the million dollar question.

"Kimiko. Who was that guy?"

I stared up towards the sky searching for their unspoken answers.

"I don't know Nami, but I have a feeling that we'll cross paths again."

* * *

**SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? HOW DID I DO FOR MY FIRST ONE-PIECE FANFIC ?**

**LEAVE A REVIEW TO LET ME KNOW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you Shiningheart of ThunderClan and guest for reviewing!**

**and to answer your questions, yes, Kimiko is all of the above...err or below rather.**

* * *

**Don't forge to review please!**

* * *

"Alright!" I said stretching my body. After floating and no real direction we came across an island. Nami said it was called The Marine Base.

"Can we get food now?" I pouted at her "I'm hungry."

Nami rolled her eyes "You're always hungry."

"Which means that we need to eat." I said grabbing her arm "Come on I smell food this way."

"Wait aren't you going to change?"

I pouted again "Do I have too?"

She shot me a stern look, apparently yes I had too.

"Ok fine, but after we had better eat."

"Deal." she smirked.

I changed into little jean shorts black heeled sandals a black V-neck and kept the black hood and mask on.

"There." I said as I strapped my blades to my waist "Can we go now?"

"No way, you didn't take off your hood or mask." she pointed out.

"And I'm not going to." I said closing my eyes and walking away from her. "I'm going to eat, I would prefer with you but I'm sure I can find one without you." I threw over my shoulder and kept on walking.

"Hey wait for me."

We were sitting down relaxing in a little pub when some blonde guy waltzed in. I tensed and narrowed my eyes at him and he needlessly broke and destroyed things in his path.

Nami shot me a warning look as I reached for my swords.

"I'm hungry bring us whatever you got and keep the check for yourself." He said laughing.

My eye twitched at how annoying his voice. He was killing the mood of the little pub, I had lost my appetite and I was pissed.

I shot her an apologetic look and mouthed for her to scram as I stood up from my seat, and slowly stalked toward him, the people jumped to the other sides of the room as they saw the deadly look in my eyes.

"And bring me a bottle of your finest moonshine, or whatever crap you serve and put some speed to it lady I don't have all day."

"Ah that's more like it." he said as she poured him his drink "I'm trying to think of something interesting to do seeing as how I'm bored out of my skull here. Well I supposed I could execute Zoro."

My eyes widened at hearing the name, then glowed light blue as I swung my fist into his face, I wasn't the only one, when I looked up my blue eyes came into contact with that straw hat pirate that we had seen before.

I narrowed my eyes at him, _was he following us?_

"You! Both of you just hit me!" he cried after digging his head out of the wall.

"Luffy don't." I watched a little pink haired boy hold him back and smirked.

The guards helped the blonde up and then I punched him in the face again knocking him back into the walls. I dispatched the guards before he could crawl out of the wall.

"You can't hit him, he'll have you killed." a woman said appearing beside me.

"This guy is scum!" I hissed while Luffy shouted it.

"I-I am Captain Morgan's son, do you know what he's going to do to you when he-" he said staring at me.

"No, and I don't give a damn" I said kneeling in front of his face and cutting him off, he flinched back. "You will tell me where Zoro is and I will let you see the light of tomorrow."

He gulped "I-I'm not scared o-of a w-woman."

I unscathed my swords and made an x shape around his neck, just a flick on my wrist and I could decapitate him.

"You should be" I said coldly.

"H-He's a-at the m-marine b-base"

I quickly put away my swords and smirking at him "See now that wasn't so bad." then sprinted out of the pub.

"My father will execute you!" he yelled to me then looked at Luffy "and you too!"

I found the marine base easily and climbed over the wall. I watched him for a minute, baking in the sun before I made my way to him.

"Oh how the mighty have fallen" I said to him. "Long time no see Roronoa Zoro"

"I must have died and went to hell. Because I know you can't be real, you're not really here."

I scoffed "Oh no, I can assure you, you are very much still in the land of the living." I said lifting up his head with my hands.

His eyes widened. "It's you!?"

"It's me" I smirked.

"And you're really here?"

"Yep in the flesh" I said as I patted his cheek. "Just what have you gotten yourself into now" I asked staring into his eyes.

He closed them and then laughed.

"What? Why are you laughing?"

"It's the situation. Why is it that I'm always tied up when we cross paths?" His eyes shined with amusement.

I rolled my eyes at him, "How is that the only thing you can think about right now, you are in some deep trouble."

"I've been in worse." he said shrugging me off.

"Damnit Zoro, you promised me you would take care of yourself. Is this what you call taking care of yourself?"

"Look I'm fine, everything is fine." He said, but I didn't believe him.

"No everything's not fine." I said growling at him "It won't be fine until I untie you and get you out of here."

"No!" he snapped at me.

We glared at each other. I don't know how long we stood there glaring at each other when his eyes shifted to something behind me.

I twirled unsheathing my swords and came face to face with the pirate from the pub.

We stared at each other for a while before I sheathed my swords again.

"You again" Zoro scoffed "don't you have things to do?"

"I'll untie you, but only if you promise to join my crew" Luffy said.

"You're what?" Zoro asked confused.

I rolled my eyes at him, "idiot." I whispered and Zoro glared at me, I stuck my tongue out at him.

Luffy watched us with interest. "I run a pirate crew, and I'm looking for people to join up." he said to Zoro and then to my displeasure looked over at me. Hadn't I already told him no once before?

"No way, I'd never stoop to joining up with a criminal. Screw that business" I said and Zoro nodded.

"And what's wrong with being a pirate?" Luffy asked irritated by my answer.

"Their despicable, like I'd ever want to join up with one." Zoro said.

"Oh come on give me a break, everyone already knows you as some vicious bounty hunter always out for blood."

"People can say whatever they want about me. But I've never done a single thing in my life that I regret. I will make it through this challenge, and after that I'll accomplish what I want."

"Yeah that's great, but I've already decided that you're going to be on my crew, you as well." he said staring me over.

"WHAT!? We both yelled "YOU CAN'T DO THAT!?"

"Yeah, your one of the best swordsmen around, and you…" he said looking at me, "I want you to be my first mate…"

I scoffed. And yet a blush still made its way to my cheeks, there weren't many female captain pirates and even less female first mates, even if I didn't want to be a pirate, I was still an honor for such a title

"Well I am, but that idiot captain's son took my swords away."

"Guess I'll just have to go get it back for you."

"What?"

"Sooo if you want your swords back…you'll just have to join my crew."

"Now you're really pissing me off!" he yelled.

Luffy laughed and ran towards the opposite of the base entrance.

"Wait he's really going to bust in there alone."

I sighed "No he's not, but I am." I said sprinting towards the entrance and disappeared inside.

"Hey, hey idiot the entrance is in the other direction." Luffy stopped and turned around.

"I knew that." he said laughing as he stretched out his arms "gum, gum rocket." he said shooting himself towards the compound.

I made it to the top of the base just to watch Luffy break the statue of Captain Morgan.

The men started freaking out, and I laughed. They stopped noticing me there laughing at them and blushed. That gave Luffy the time to capture the captain son.

"There you are I've been looking all over for you, you have something that I want so you're going to give it to me." he said grabbing him and speeding pasted me.

I laughed some more but stopped when I heard a guard say there was another intruder in the base. I narrowed my eyes. It better not be Nami.

I slammed the door shut and locked it, then went searching for who I hoped wasn't going to be Nami.

I would leave getting Zoro's swords back to the straw hat, as I had seen he was more than capable of taking care of himself.

To my displeasure the extra intruder was Nami.

"Nami what the hell!" I hissed as I appeared beside her.

"Someone's rocking the boat" she said glaring at me.

I raised my hands in mock surrender, "Not me, not this time, some pirate kid kidnapped the captain's son."

She shook her head and I smirked. We took off, after all we didn't come here to dilly dally with the marines, we came to steal from them.

After we took all their treasure and tied up two marines, we made our way back to our little ship.

Nami was uncharacteristically quiet.

"Couldn't find what you were looking for?"

"Yeah, come to find out it was already stolen."

"By who?" I asked

"Buggy"

I stopped "As in Buggy the pirate?"

"Yeah…you know him?"

I smirked, "Something like that, the idiots in love with me." I said rolling my eyes

"I don't even wanna know how many hearts you've broken." she said laughing.

"I don't even know." I said seriously

"Then that means the numbers are steadily rising." she said laughing again.

We made it to our ship and set sail, to track down Buggy the pirate.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok a couple of things to cover. First thank you all who reviewed, I love feedback.**

**Kimiko and Zoro know each other yes, but Zoro and Nami haven't been introduced yet.**

**Yes she knows buggy, how they came across each other will be in a flash back in the future. And buggy liking Kimiko like that is supposed to be creepy, that's how I wanted it lol**

**Kimiko is 19 whereas Nami is 18. **

**Kimiko meet Nami when she was younger and became close friends, (which will also be in a flashback) **

**Even though they are close friends Kimiko also has other obligations, so she can't be with Nami all the time, with is how she can across Zoro and got to know him (also in future chapters)**

**Ok so I hoped that summed up everything, but if you're still confused, don't be afraid to drop it in the review box.**

**I have a feeling I'm gonna get some of these '?' after this chapter though lol**

We lay on the side of our boat pretending to be passed out.

"Hey wakeup little girls" one of buggy's crewmen said

I felt Nami rise "uh please tell me I'm not dreaming this time, finding help out here in the middle of nowhere. If you're real could you please get me and my sister some water we're so thirsty."

She tilted my head up "Sakura, Sakura please wake up."

"Huh?" I said batting my eyes playing along "Shina what's going on?" I said looking around "Are we saved?"

"They're going to help us" she said pointing to a group of men.

My eyes widen and I flashed them a smile, "you are? Oh that would be so wonderful" I said staring at them

They blushed "well- we"

"And as for payment for helping my sister and I you can help yourself to our jewelry box" Nami said motioning to a chest behind us.

The trio looked at her then at me and then to the chest, then back at me

"It's ok, go on help yourselves" I said with a smile

The looked at each other and smirked crawling into our little boat and making their way towards the chest.

We wasted no time, hopping on to their ship and setting sail as the struggled to open the chest, when they finally did open it a panda bear popped out of it scaring them shitless.

We laughed as we sailed further away from them.

"If you want you can keep the whole thing." I said smirking.

"Yeah it not our style" she said and we laughed some more.

Nami looked to the sky and smirked

"From the look of those clouds moving in from the south, I'd say a cold fronts coming. So you could probably expect strong winds and squalls anytime now really. As in that small boat you run a big chance of capsizing"

I shook my hand laughing as everything she just said happen to them

"Bingo! See yeah" she said as we watched the tiny boat sink

"Well just take whatever treasure you guys have here"

We laughed harder as we heard then curse us, and make empty treats about us.

We made it to land Nami told me to wait by the boat. I didn't want too but she said she had to do this little mission by herself.

An hour later and she still hadn't come back, so I set out to track her down myself. I walked until I ran into some of buggy's crew members.

"You there, girl!"

"Aye" I said turning my cold gaze towards him. He froze staring into my eyes. When he didn't speak I turned and continued to walk away.

I heard there footsteps following behind me and sighed

"What is it that you incompetent fools want?"

"What's your name?"

"Why?"

"Y-you look like someone I k-know"

"I look like no one but myself, and I can assure you, you don't know me." I said and continued walking.

When I finally reached buggy's campsite he was strangling his own crewmember.

"Now, now that's no way to treat a crewmate" I said smirking while grabbing a beer that was on a table.

Everyone stopped and looked at me.

"Who in the hell are you?" buggy asked throwing away they guy

I smirked "oh what? You don't recognize my voice?"

He walked up to me as I stared at him

"No? Well maybe this will help." I raised my hand and made a fist.

Buggy dropped to his knees his eyes widening as he struggled to move his limps.

"I-It's you!"

"It's me." I said smirking and then felt a wave of deja vu. I shook it off and released him.

He took a deep breath and then appeared by my side and pulled off my hood revealing my deep sea blue hair.

"The Water Demon of the Western Blue" I heard his crew members scream in pure fear.

"Is that what people are calling me over here?" I said smirking.

"That's what people who fear you call you." Buggy said standing closer to me.

"And do you…fear me?" I asked him, tilting my head to the side at staring into his eyes.

He gulped "I…I do not fear you" he said running his hand through my blue curls. "I could never fear you."

My sapphire eyes glowed, "Then you are still the same incompetent, lovesick fool I meet a year ago, if I told you once I've told you a thousand times, I like mature guys not guys old enough to be my father" I said and walked away from him.

He stood in shock before he shook his head with a smirk "And you, you my dear are still playing hard to get."

I scoffed "please," I said sitting down in his chair but making it look like a throne. "You are no worthy of my affections than your idiot cronies over there." I same motioning to his crewmates.

Buggy pouted, "Come on, don't be so cold. You know they say older is wiser."

I shook my head "You're nothing but a seasoned idiot."

He was about to comment when a man came running in "Captain buggy captain buggy" he said looking at him then bowing to me "my lady, I'm sorry to interrupt but I have news, the girl who stole your chart is back and she brought a prisoner."

I frowned and turned to see none other than Nami walking towards me. A tied up straw hat pirate in front of her.

_Is he following us?_ I once again thought to myself.

"It's her."

"That's the sneaky thief who stole the chart"

Nami frowned when she saw me but then she pushed the captured pirate on his face.

"I've captured the thief captain buggy the clown, and here's your chart back."

Buggy kneeled by me and I rolled my eyes at him, he was such a dramatic fool

"My love-"

"I'm not your love" I said cutting him off.

"What do you think I should do…about the boy, about the girl?" he continued like he didn't even hear me.

"Hmm" I said looking over Nami like I didn't know her, "I suppose we could hear her out."

"Very well" he said and glared at Nami, "not that I don't appreciate it but why the sudden change of heart little girl?" she handed him the map and he took it

"I had another fight with my boss, and I just couldn't take it anymore, so I thought I'd see if I could join your crew."

Buggy paused then laughed, "You're feed up huh? I must admit you're an amusing girl. I like you of course you can join my crew!"

I looked to Nami with a smirk and she returned it with ease.

They were way too stupid, and way too easy to manipulate.

I watched as they threw the straw hat pirate into a cage

"Hey guy's way am I in a cage?"

"It's a great day to be a pirate, girl what do you call yourself?"

"I'm Nami"

"Then let's have a welcome party for my new friend name and of course we also must celebrate the love of my life's return to my side!" He said pulling me against him. "Let's celebrate!"

I rolled my eyes and Nami winked at me.

I watched unamused as buggy and his crewmen laughed danced drank beer and stuffed their faces.

"What's wrong my love we're throwing this flashy party just for you…and well for Nami too."

"I'm not your love, and I never asked you to throw me a party."

He sighed "well what do you want? I'll give anything to see a smile on your face."

"Anything?" I said innocently.

"Anything!"

"How about the chart of the grand line" I whispered out

I watched as something flashed threw his eye then he narrowed them at me. "And why my dear would you need a chart of the grand line?"

"Why else, to collect it."

"Huh?" He sure wasn't expecting that answer.

"Buggy you of all people know that I like to collect things so…"

"No"

"No?" I said arching my eyebrow.

"No", he said again but firmer.

"No!?" I hissed

"No…anything else but that chart."

I growled and turned away from him.

"My lov-"

"Don't" I growled out cutting him off and walking away from him

Buggy huffed and then turned to his men, "listen up, it's time to prepare the buggy ball."

They set it up, and I finally made my reappearance.

"What? What are you doing with that thing?" Nami asked afraid of the answer.

"Just observe the awesome might of the buggy ball"

They lit the ball and it obliterated a row full of houses.

"That was flashy! With these buggy balls and my devil fruit powers I should be able to conquer the grand line in no time right Nami?"

"Huh? Yeah…sure…"

"What? No way! It's my destiny to conquer the grand line!" Luffy shouted

I laughed at buggy's face as it got red with anger.

"Shut up you idiot" Nami yelled

I walked over to him and stared into his eyes as buggy and Nami had a conversation. "Hello again, you sure do have a knack for trouble."

"Hey, I didn't know you had blue hair with matching blue eyes, are you ready to join my pirate crew? He said in awe.

I smiled "most people don't, and why would I join your pirate crew?"

"Because, I'm going to be king of the pirates!"

Buggy ran up to me and pulled me away from Luffy "you don't talk to her!"

"I think he's kind of cute, don't you." I whispered loudly to Nami which had the straw hat pirate looking away and buggy's face as red as his nose.

"Cute? You think he's cute huh? Well I'll show you cute! He'll be really cute scattered in a million pieces" he growled out at me.

I sighed then rolled my eyes

"Nami!" he called and she jumped

"Yes captain buggy?"

"As your way of proving your loyalty to me I want you to blow him up"

Our eyes widen. "What!?" we both said at the same time

"Yes you get to prove your loyalty and eliminate my competition" he said laughing at his genius idea.

Nami looked at the matches that he gave to her then at Luffy and then at me. Her eyes were pleading with me.

I walked over to her placing my hand on her shoulder. She stared at the matches and I knew she was having an internal debate.

I almost missed one of buggy's crewmen light the canon Nami and I sprang into action she swung at three men they doges her, but they didn't dodge me.

"Nami the, the canon!" I heard straw hat yell.

I watched her turn and press her hands over the fire; I smelt burnt flesh in the air and curled my lip in disgust.

I turned my cold gaze towards buggy, and raised my sword to him. "I've tolerated you thus far because you've never gave me a reason to kill you, but now, now you've gone too far, forcing a girl, my girl to kill an innocent man for your own sick pleasure, just so you can feel more secure about yourself!" I said getting in a fighting stance "you're nothing but scum."

"How could you say that about me? You would betray me? My only love…" he said tears in his eyes.

"STOP! Stop saying that! I'm not your love, you will never have my affection, nor would I ever give them to someone who is so dim-witted, spineless, and horrendous." I snarled " . .YOURS!"

"Never be mines…" he said chucking to himself.

"Well then" he said glancing up at me his eyes taking on a cynical glint "I guess I'll just have to make sure no one else can have you either!" He shouted and sent his men to kill me and Nami.

Nami was hurt, so I defended her, the best that I could, that is until my swords were knocked from my hands.

One of buggy's men held the sword to my throat, as I glared at him.

"Alright you've got me, now let my friends go." I hissed

"Not a chance, after all your mean words I'm going to teach you a lesson, tough love if you will."

He raised his hands and a group of men went to charge at Nami, she screamed

"No" I shouted slamming my hands into the ground and all of a sudden all of buggy's pirates were cringing on the ground in pain.

Nami gasped "uh oh" she said backing up towards Luffy. Luffy watched to scene with interest.

I slowly stood up staring at buggy my eyes glowing a bright blue. "Make another move on my friend and I'll kill your entire crew." I said darkly. I sounded like a totally different person.

Buggy looked at all his men lying on the floor all of them cringing in pain, their bodies twisted and contorted in odd angles. I flicked my wrist and a wave of tortured screams filled the air.

"You, you truly are a demon", he said in fear backing away from me.

I smirked "and now you are truly smart enough to fear me. But it's too late."

I raised my other hand and made a fist, buggy put his hand around his throat he felt like he was getting any air.

Just as I was about to snap his neck, a figure appeared before me.

"Stop." He said firmly but also softly.

I titled my head up to stare in Zoro's eyes.

"I don't want to…"

"But you must…"

I let him lower my fist and slowly my eyes went back to their natural shade of sapphire. "Zorro…" I said softly and then collapsed into his chest.

He sighed "what am I gonna do with you?" he picked me up and wrapped me around his back.

As soon as I fainted, buggy and his men were back on their feet sneering words and yelling threats.

Zorro walked over to Nami

"Are you hurt?"

Nami shook her head, "is she hurt?"

"No, she just fainted. Over stepped her limits is all."

"What a relief" Luffy said from his cage "I'm glad you found us now hurry up and come get me out of here Zoro."

"How do you keep getting yourself in these situations? First a bird flies off with you and now I find you trapped in a cage?"

"It's an interesting story actually" Luffy started.

"So you're Zoro. If you're here for my head you have quite the struggle coming your way" buggy said

"No not interested I gave up pirating hunting. I'm here for the girl and my friend." Zoro replied.

"But I'm interested though, killing you would boast to my reputation, and I can't just let you take my girl."

Zorro narrowed his eyes. "Your girl?"

"Yes, my girl. I'll take her back forcefully if I have to."

"If you try, you'll die." He said dead serious

"Oh is that so?"

"I tried to warn you" Zoro said sighing and placing my sleeping body in front of Luffy's cage "but oh well."

They squared off and then charged. Zorro sliced buggy into pieces in one strike.

"That wasn't much of a fight"

"Wow that guy was weak. Way to go Zoro" Luffy cheered

Buggy's crew members started laughing. Zorro Nami and Luffy frowned

_Their captain was just sliced to pieces and their laughing, something not right_ Nami thought

"Hey way are they laughing?" Luffy asked

"Fellas what do you find so damn funny?" Zoro ask before he was stabbed from behind

"ZORRO!" Luffy yelled

"Buggy's still alive!" Nami yelled

"What the hell?"

"The chop-chop fruit, that's the name of the devil fruit that's given me my powers, I'm a chop-chop person and now I can never be defeated by the sword" he said laughing like a madman

"His limbs reattach?"

"So he's a chop-chop man…that's pretty freaky."

"I didn't hit any vital organs but that's a serious wound you have there…so I'm guessing that I am the winner" he said laughing

"I let my guard down stupid mistake"

"Stabbing him in the back was a cowardly move you big nose!"

"What's that you said? Whose got a big nose?!" Buggy seethed throwing his arm with a sword at him

Luffy caught the blade with his teeth "Buggy I'm going to kick your ass as soon as I get out of this cage." He said breaking the sword with his teeth.

"You kick my ass? You've got a lot of nerve kid now I'm afraid all 3 of you are going to have to die by my own hand, so if you're going to do any ass kicking you better do it soon"

"We're done for it's all over" Nami whispered

Luffy laughed "I refuse to die! Zorro get up!"

"What?!"

"You better have a really good plan or else we're all dead. So what are you guys gonna do?"

Zorro and Luffy stared at each other

Zorro turned away smirking "I got you." while poor Nami stood there dumbfounded

"Impudent fool" buggy said charging Zoro with his swords "time to die"

Zorro sliced through his waist and then jumped threw him

"Your 3 sword style has no effect on me I already told you I ne-" he stopped when he heard Zoro still running behind him. Buggy turned away and was met with his own canon faced towards him.

Zorro had managed to back him towards his crewmates and flip the huge canon away from the straw hat boy and towards him and his crewmates.

He screamed "crap the canons facing at us no!"

"Hurry up. Light it!" he shouts to Nami "do it now!"

"Right" she said

"Wait just wait, the canons still loaded with a special buggy ball! I don't wanna go out like this! Done in by my own ball!"

Luffy laughed and leaned forward in his cage to get a better view.

"I can't believe you just did that you ungrateful little girl! Waist n-no stop it stop it now!"

The canon went off


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N : Hey peeps, I'm back with another chapter. thanks to all that reviewed followed and favorite!**

**I'm sorry about the spelling errors, I have a really bad typing speed problem lol and I sometimes end up misspelling words that way... but no worries until I get a beta, I'll reread and carefully edit all my chapters before posting them.**

**ok so here we go chapter 4...**

* * *

Zorro struggled while he drug Luffy's cage across a roof top.

"You ok Zoro? How bad were you injured?"

"Just shut up and don't worry about how bad I'm injured. I need to concentrate if I'm gonna get us out of this."

"Who is this guy?!" Nami said appearing next to them with me still sleeping on her back.

"Hey Luffy who's this who's the girl?"

"Oh right she's our new navigator, and of course you already know our first mate on her back."

"I'm not so sure about that who are you guys anyways?" She said staring at his wound.

"Move, you're in the way." Zoro said as he picked up Luffy's cage and started walking past her.

"I guess even a lowly pirate can still rescue his friend…" she whispered to herself, looked at me before walking in the opposite direction of them.

I woke up to water being splashed into my face.

"Nami what the hell!" I whined and then looked around. Buggy's campsite was destroyed.

"Nami…what the hell happened here? Please don't tell me this was my doing…"

"No, it wasn't you." she said digging around.

I sighed in relief "Well then what happened here and what are you looking for?"

"A key. And what happened here was pirate hunter Zoro."

"What?" I said standing up and looking around. "Where is he?"

She debriefed me on what happened after I fainted and I frowned.

"I see…" I said "And you say they were headed into town?"

"Yeah. Just how in the heck to you know this guy Kimiko. Who is he to you?"

"Will you be ok by yourself?" I said ignoring her questions.

She shot me a confused look "I-I guess so…why?"

"Find the key meet me in town…" Was all I said before flashing away.

I soon found them in front of what looked to be a pet shop. Luffy was lying down in his cage and Zoro was sprawled across the ground bleeding out. I walked over to him.

"Zorro" I whispered softly and put his head in my lap.

"Huh…" he said opening his eyes "Hey look at you, sleepy head."

My eyes darkened "YOU THUNDERING OAT!" I screeched and he and Luffy shot up holding their ears.

"What. The. Hell!" he shouted back.

"Don't what the hell me Zoro." I said grabbing him by his ear and pulling him into the little store.

I slammed the door behind us and glared at him. "Take off your shirt…"

"What?"

"Take off your shirt… now!" I said turning away and stalking towards the cabinets looking for something to clean and patch up his wounds with.

When I returned with the materials he was no longer in the room.

My blood boiled. "ZORO!" I snared slamming open the door.

When I caught sight of him he tried to run away but I quickly tackled him. I unsheathed one of his swords and held it to his throat.

"Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way, but either way it's going to get done."

He glared at me as I pulled up his shirt to take a closer look at his wounds all the while still holding the blade to his throat.

"You're lucky Buggy's a crappy swordsman, this could have been a lot more deadly, if he had more skill."

He scoffed.

I got to work and stitched up his wound then poured alcohol over it. He flinched here and there but otherwise didn't make a sound. When I finished I noticed Nami was there and Luffy was still his cage.

"Here" I said handing him a bottle "drink this."

Nami narrowed her eyes at the bottle I was giving him and I winked at her. He glared but drank the bottle any way.

"Now can you get off me." he grumbled and I smirked "sure…"

He swayed a little as he stood up.

"Careful you lost a lot of blood. Nami did you find the key?"

"Yep. I guess you can have this" she said tossing Luffy the key to his cage. "You got me out of a sticky situation."

"Great the key to the cage. Did you go steal it for me? Thanks Nami."

"I only did it so we'd be even. And now I don't owe you anything so we're square ok." she said with a smile.

"That goes for us too Zoro." I said motioning between us.

He scoffed again.

"Yeah sure!" Luffy went to grad the key but then the dog ate it.

Nami Zoro and Luffy stared in shock and I started laughing. It was just too ironic.

Luffy started choking and shaking the dog "stupid, stupid, stupid dog. Give it back its not food! Gimme back my key! Give it, give it, give it, give it!"

"Hey stop that!" A man yelled and Nami and I turned to look at him "Stop picking on poor Shu-Shu! Leave him alone!" he yelled

"And who might you be old man?" Zoro and I said at the same time.

"Old man, why I'm the mayor of this town. Who are you and why are you hurting Shu-Shu?" He looked down and noticed zoro's stained shirt.

"My my that's quite a wound you got there, it seems like you had a run in with Buggy the pirate let's get you to a doctor."

Zorro was about to refuse but I shot him a withering glare that silenced him.

"Thank you." I said quietly. The mayor picked him up and carried him inside while we waited outside.

"How's Zoro?" Luffy asked.

"I told him he should really see a doctor but he refused and insisted on just sleeping it off."

I smirked and they looked at me. "What?" I said innocently "I've known Zoro for a while now, and when he gets hurt he has a tendency to not take care of his body, he doesn't give it the time to heal like he should."

Nami eyes widen and she shook her head. "You didn't…"

I simply shrugged "it was the only way…"

"What?" Luffy asked confused "What did she do?"

"She drugged him, is that what was in the bottle."

"Yes, it's a harmless sleeping solution, he will sleep long enough for his body to start healing I did it for his own good." Not looking at them.

Nami sighed and changed the subject. "So this dogs name is Shu-Shu?"

Luffy chuckled "Why is he just sitting there like that. He sure is a lazy dog"

"He's guarding the store." I said making everyone look at me.

"He's guarding it?" Nami said more to herself.

"Yes…" the mayor said surprised that I figured it out. "The man who used to run this store was a very dear friend of mine. When he pasted I assumed the responsibly of taking care of Shu-Shu."

"He died?"

"Yes 3 months ago after fighting his illness for a very long time…"

"Don't tell me he's been waiting for his master to return all this time."

"That seems to be the case…"

"Huh…"

"But I find that very hard to believe, Shu-Shu is a smart dog I believe he's known for a while his masters not coming back."

"Then why does he stay?"

"My guess is because he has a connection. It's his treasure he's guarding it." I said "His master left him with this shop and that's why he protects it. Isn't that right boy?" I said bending down and scratching the dog's ears. The dog barked and licked my hand.

They once again stared at me.

"Yes I think that's why he stays as well. I tried to be him back to my place so he won't be in the elements, but he won't take so much as a step away from here."

The ground started to shake.

"What's that sound?" Nami asked standing closer to me. I leaned against Luffy's cage sheathing and unsheathing my swords on my hip.

"It's him, Beast Tamer Moji! We gotta go! Run!"

"What do you mean by Beast Tamer?"

"One that tames beast, duh Nami." I said laughing and she shook her head.

"Run!" the mayor yelled "Get out here! Run!" He said running away.

"Wait hold on!" Nami said running after him.

"Come on puppy something is here why don't you just give me that key back?"

I watched as I huge white and lavender lion beast stormed up to us. I sighed unimpressed.

"I see that your friends have deserted you, and after you've just escaped." He said to Luffy then his eyes flickered to me. "Ah my lady you're awake and safe, glad to see it."

"Go away Moji, or you'll end up getting hurt." I said boredly.

"Who the heck are you?"

"I'm known as the Beast Tamer Moji, a member of the Buggy pirates"

"Wow that's a weird animal suit you got on…"

"That was rude this is manly hair!"

"Ok that's even weirder…"

"You shouldn't assume that you're safe just because you're in that cage, you must not know of my terrifying skills; that there is no animal in the world that beast tamer moji can't bend to do his bidding." He said walking up to the dog that had just jumped into my arms.

"Shake." he said at the same time I said "Attack."

Shu-Shu bit his arm and held on tight, as he ran around screaming.

"Ow o wow why does this hurt so bad?" he cried. "You! Nameless thief, I have no interest in kill you. Tell me where Roronoa Zoro is for I change my mind."

"No way!" Luffy and I shouted simultaneously.

"Richie attack!" He yelled and the beast rushed us he landed on Luffy's cage, ironically freeing him.

"Yes I'm finally out." he said but then the beast punched him through a wall.

"Nice work good boy Richie! Now let's go find Zoro so I can defeat him and strengthen my reputation."

The beast didn't budge but instead glared at the dog that was guarding the pet shop.

The dog growled a warning.

"What's wrong, oh it's a pet shop, alright make it quick."

The beast roared but the dog didn't budge.

"Don't tell me that this beast thinks that he can guard the shop?"

As the beast got closer the dog barked at growled and I unsheathed my swords.

The beast swiped at the dog breaking the sign and throwing the dog aside. I narrowed my eyes and charged the beast. I swiped at him with my sword cutting his eyes. The beast roared, and started blindly swiping his claws. Moji jumped off the beast as soon as he saw he could no longer control him. The dog charged the beast as he trampled into the store.

"No…" I hissed as the dog was once again thrown to the side but this time didn't get up.

I ran to the dog tucked him under my arm and sprinted towards the beast, before it could smash him. I sprinted in a zig zag under him, slashing as I went.

The beast let out am earsplitting roar as it fell to the ground, paw less…

I grabbed the beast by his tail and swung him out of the shop and into some other building past Moji.

I took shallow breaths as I pointed my sword at moji, "Anyone that wants to go through this pet shop is going to have to go through me first…"

"W-what have you done to my poor Richie…Y-you've cut off his paws, you're sick."

"I taught him how to play dead." I said smirking I was covered in that beast's blood, turning my natural blue hair violet.

"Y-you're not a normal woman, what they say about you is true you truly are some type of demon. No you're a monster a freak, you can never, and won't ever be loved by a man, much less be a real hero to anyone. You know demons only seek to destroy untilled their destroyed by another." he said and then took off in the opposite direction.

I sheathed my swords and felt tears fill my eyes as I watched the dog howl in mourning as his beloved pet shop burned.

"I'm sorry Shu-Shu, I-I couldn't save your treasure. Maybe he's right I can't help anyone all I can do is destroy."

Unknown to me Luffy was watching, a murderous look in his eyes before he silently walked away.

A while later Nami appeared by my side, she saw the pain in my eyes and gave me a hug.

"Pirates are all the same, their all just a bunch of heartless bastards. They destroy everything that people hold dear without giving it a second thought." She said

She pulled away from me when she heard footsteps. I turned back to stare at the burnt down pet store with Shu-Shu not facing anyone.

"Oh your alive pirate…" she sneered "You know I thought for sure that second beast was going to tear your head off and end it all. And I wish he had because then there'd be one less pirate in the world. Maybe I should kill you now before you can gather a crew and destroy something else!" she said but the mayor ran and held her back.

"Come now there's no need for violence!" the mayor pleaded holding her back.

"As if you could ever kill me…" Luffy said coldly and I heard footsteps come closer to me and Shu-Shu

"Well maybe I'll try it and see."

"I said stop!" said the mayor "What's with you people?"

Luffy put a box of pet biscuits in front of the dog then sat in the middle of us.

"Sorry but that's all I could save for you. That new beast that he got ate all the rest of it. You fought well but of course I didn't actually see you defend the store, but I can tell you gave it your all."

"He did…" I said quietly and Luffy looked over at me, "He fought very well. He's a very brave dog and I'm sure his master would be pleased."

The dog grabbed the pet food and started to walk away. He stop in front of me and barked. I reached out and patted his head with a smile as he licked my hand.

"Your welcome." Luffy and I said together. Then took his food and walked away.

"You know…" Luffy said making me look at him. "You shouldn't let his words get to you. You did the best you could, you did help him and I don't think you're not normal as a matter of fact I think you're great. You tried to save me and Nami from Buggy, and you saved Zoro from his self too. I'd say you pretty much are a hero in the eyes of many..."

I closed my eyes took a deep breath and then smiled at him. "Thank you for your kind words." And then I got up and walked to Nami and whispered in her ear.

I motioned towards Luffy and she walked over to him with a sigh. "Sorry about earlier, I didn't mean to yell at you…"

"That's ok you've been under a lot of stress lately, but hey no need to apologize."

I tuned out when the mayor started yelling and then went to check on Zoro.

No sooner did I lift up his shirt to check his wounds did the whole room explode.

Luffy and Nami screamed

"Zorro was sleeping in there, and Kimiko just went in there!"

"KIMIKO!" Nami cried.

"I'm sure their dead now the mayor…" said mournfully.

"Zorro you in there Kimiko you still alive?"

"That's one hell of a way to wake a guy up…" Zoro said and I chucked from my position by his side.

Luffy laughed with a huge smile on his face as he stared at us sitting side by side unharmed.

"I could have used at couple more z's" he said head in his hand trying to wake up.

"Kimiko your safe?!" she said sounding confused "How did you two survive that blast?"

"Alright you're alive!" Luffy shouted with a huge smile.

"I refuse to let them get away with this. I won't stand for it. I can't let this scumbag destroy all of my towns people work for all of these last 40 years." The mayor said with determination. "I am the mayor of this town. I will protect it and it's inhabits I swear to my dying breath."

Luffy Zoro and I stared at him weighing his words.

"Stop! You can't defeat Buggy!" Nami said holding him back as he tried to go running off after Buggy.

"Perhaps…but there are some fights that a man can't run from, isn't that right?"

"That's right, old man!" Luffy said with a smile.

"Shut up!" Nami said struggling to retain him "Don't egg him on Luffy, it's dangerous for him to fight Buggy!"

"I know it's dangerous!" he yelled at her. She was so shocked she let go. He took off running. "I'm coming for you Buggy the clown!"

"The mayor… was crying…" Nami said.

"He was huh I didn't notice." Luffy mused.

"It looks like the party's getting more exciting." Zoro smirked.

I chuckled "Sure does…"

"This is no time for laughter." Nami said seriously.

"Don't worry I've started to grow fond of that old man. There no way I'd let him die!" Luffy said

"Well in that case." Zorro said walking to Luffy.

"You're gonna go too, but you're wounded…"

"Yeah so what, the injury to my reputation is a lot worse than the injury to my gut…" as he as I stared at each other. I shrugged, I helped him the best I could.

"Well if we wanna get to the grand line, we gotta steal that chart back." Luffy looked at Nami then his gaze landed on me considering I hadn't spoken in a while "You gonna join our crew, or what? Come on."

"I'll never sink so low as to become a pirate, but I suppose we could team up to achieve our common goal." Nami said slapping Luffy's hand.

Then their eyes all turned towards me.

"You want me to become a pirate? And join your crew?"

"Yes" Luffy said "So what do you say?"

I stared at each one of them closed my eyes before smiling at him.

"No thank you, I already have enough on my plate. I looked at Nami to see a frown on her face. "What would my father think of me becoming a pirate? Ludicrous…"

Luffy frowned at my ramblings.

"Although I will have to ask you, take care of Nami, she means a lot to me." I said staring him in the eyes.

"Of course, but promise me you'll think about my offer."

"I'll consider it; maybe next time we meet I'll have answer for you." I said with a smile

"I look forward to it."

"Nami…" I said and her eyes filled with tears.

"Kimiko, please don't leave me…" she whispered.

"Nami, you know where I must go, if I'm away to long…"

"I know I know." She said glaring at the ground.

"You're in good hands, Zoro will protect you…he better protect you." I said shooting him a glare.

"Alright, alright." he said in mock surrender.

"We'll meet again when the time is right." I said hugging her.

I released her and wiped her tears away with a smile before turning towards Zoro.

"Roronoa Zoro, you had better take better care of yourself or so help me next time we meet I'm going to put a hurting on you." I said seriously.

"Yeah yeah," he said walking towards me.

"I'm serious, I'm not joking around." I said staring up into his eyes as he stood in front on me.

"Yeah, ok."

"Do you swear it?"

"…Yeah I swear."

"Luffy, promise me too"

"I promise I'll look after both of these guys for you, I'll make sure Nami is safe and Zoro takes care of himself."

I nodded towards him and then before Zoro could stop me gave him a hug as well.

"What-I- Who said you, could hug me?" he said blushing lightly.

"I did" I said with a smirk. "Well I trust you guys will deal with Buggy?"

"Did you really just ask that?"

"Right, dumb question I just I'm just stalling now, well I better take my leave." I said "Good luck and be safe…" I said before sprinting towards the edge of town.

When I reached the port I hopped in the smaller boat stationed next to the one Nami and I stole and left them a note:

_Sorry I stole your boat, but you don't need two and the one we stole from Buggy's idiot crew is bigger! See you!_

_-Kimiko_

I hosted the sail in the gently breeze my destination west, I was going home.


	5. Chapter 5

**ok hey my peeps here is a new chapter, just so your like not surprised, it is a long chapter. just giving you a heads up. thanks so much for the reviews!**

**and so enough of my ramblings and what not on with the next chapter.**

* * *

I dodged the touchy feely hands of the marine captain once more. If I had to do it again I swore I was going to cut off his hands and send them to his base.

"Princess Kimiko, such a beauty to behold."

"Likewise" I said with a tight smile.

_Come on get it together girly, you can do this, all we have to do is keep it together until we reach the baratie then I get rid of him and his crew easy as pie._

"Your hair and eyes the color of the darkest part of the sea, your skin fair enough for even the goddess of the heavens to be green eyed with envy, lips like rose buds…"

I rolled my eyes and tuned him out as soon as I saw the restaurant.

"Thank goodness, I was beginning to think we'd never reach the restaurant" I said with a smile that contradicted the piercing words I just said.

His eye twitched and he let out a dry laugh.

We docked and he held out his hand for mine. "Princess"

I smoothed down the front of my silver backless dress. I put my hand in his and let him lead me to the front of the ship.

We walked in and everybody turned and stared at us. I blushed and the marine captain smirked.

The whispers began.

"Isn't that princess Kimiko?"

"What is she doing so far from the western blue…?"

"She sure is enchanting…"

"He's a lucky man…"

We sat down at a table in the front, to my displeasure.

"Eh, can't we sit in one, in the back?" I asked looking at all the people stare at me.

"Ah, of course the back would provide us with more privacy" he said leering at me as we walked to the back he reached out to grab me and I grabbed his wrist.

Try and touch me again…and I'll kill you I said menacing. Honestly I don't even remember how I got myself in this mess…oh yeah, when I went back home.

**Flash back**

_3 weeks of sailing solo and I finally reach my destination. The kingdom of Silvatica._

_I docked and made my way towards my home, thinking of what I could tell my father, I already knew he wouldn't be so happy that I stayed away too long._

_"Who goes there?" I heard a familiar voice call out and looked up to be met with a familiar face._

_"Ruben, how good to see you again." I said smiling at him_

_His eyes widened "princess…princess Kimiko!"_

_"The one and only" I said laughing "Is my father around?"_

_"I-you- um he's in his study. Where have you been?"_

_"Oh you know here and there. Do you think I can sneak in the castle without being noticed?"_

_He sighed "not likely…" _

_Soundly it felt like the ground was shaking as something speed towards us_

_"Crap" I said pouting "I've been outed!" and prepared myself for the impact that was sure to strike like a bolt of lightning._

_"Kimiko!" My father said barreling towards me. He snatched me up and twirled me around "Kimiko daddy's little angel"_

_"Hey dad," _

_He continued to hug me as he carried me into the castle._

_ My home was beautiful the castle was made out or some type of White Sea stone making the castle glow in the night time. _

_Walking down the corridors you would see different shades of blue, silver and purple rugs and drapes. Plenty of paintings of my royal family and of course multiple paintings of the western blue._

_I walked down the corridor headed to our library with Ruben by my side he was my personal body guard._

_When I enter the library the people in it bow with respect. "Princess you've returned, we hope you've fared well on your travels"_

_"Yes I faired quite well, even made some new friends I think." I said with a smile_

_"That's good to hear. How can I help you this evening?"_

_"I was wondering if my father has a copy of a chart of the grand line." _

_"Eh w-what. Why would you need that princess?"_

_"Well isn't that obvious? Why would anyone need a chart of the grand line if they didn't have the intentions of going there?" I said smile on my face._

_The librarian was sweating bullets. "I-uh I'm not sure there's one in…"_

_"If you're daring to lie to my face I'll have you punished, so chose you answer wisely I'll be in my room." I said and turned to go back to my room._

_"You know you shouldn't be so hard on him."_

_"He was going to lie to my face. The way I see it I spared him a horrible punishment."_

_"He was, but it was his way of trying to keep you safe, keep you here at home where you're needed…" he said softly._

_I shook my head. "I do not see the need to stay here, father has everything under control."_

_"And what if he passes and you're away then what?_

_I scoffed "please we both know he's way too stubborn to die and if something where to happen, my brother could always rule in his place."_

_"But the king does not wish for him to rule he wants you"_

_I sighed, "And what about me? What of my dreams and hopes and wishes? What if I do not want or have any intention of ruling…"_

_He narrowed his eyes and stepped in front of me, and drew his sword and pointed it at me "And what would you be if not the queen of this kingdom?"_

_I unsheathed both my swords "Maybe I world be a pirate queen." I said with a grin._

_His eyes flashed and he charged at me. I blocked him and pushed him back._

_"A filthy pirate! Kimiko don't be ridiculous, you're a princess. You are born of high social standing you are not cut out for the life of just any common pirate!" He snarled swinging at me. I dodged him_

_"Who said I was going to be a common pirate? I have no intention of that lifestyle my ambitions are much greater." I swiped at him and the flipped over his shoulder, bring my sword around his neck pinning his back to my chest._

_"I'm not the typical girl so I don't have typical ambitions, when I dream I dream big, I have no intentions on being just some petty pirate… no that won't do, I'm going the be the queen of the pirates. Just you wait and see, I will rule over all female pirates of the seas." I whispered into his ear before I let him go and re-sheathed my swords._

_"That was fun we need to spar again before I leave k" I said my perky smile back in place._

_3 more weeks had gone and past and I was starting to miss Nami._

_"Princess…" my dad said knocking on my door._

_"You may enter." I said boredly._

_"Make yourself presentable." _

_"Why?" I said staring at him curiously._

_"A young marine captain has come to me and ask that he escort you to some restaurant" he said excitedly_

_"Oh really?" I said stiffly_

_"Yes" he said_

_"And I hope you told him no" I said though clenched teeth although I hand a feeling…_

_"Well actually…"_

_"Father what have I told you about setting me up with men I don't know!" I hissed my aura darkening._

_"But princess he's taking you to a fancy one" he whined._

_"I don't care how fancy it is cancel it" I said coldly. _

_"Fine," he pouted "Such a shame really I heard the Baratie has really great food too…"_

_I flashed towards him "Wait what did you say, did you say Baratie?"_

_"Yes"_

_"The one in the middle of the East Blue"_

_"Yes"_

_This is it this is my chance to get back out there; this is my chance to see Nami and the others. I thought quickly to myself._

_"But it doesn't matter you said you didn't want to-"_

_"Wait, I mean I've changed my mind. I'd love to go!" I said with a smile._

_He had a shocked expression on his face._

_"When will he get here?" I asked excitedly._

_"He will be here before the sun rises tomorrow so you can set sail early"_

_"Great thanks father" I said reaching up and kissing his cheek. "See you when I return"_

**End of flash back.**

He tried to snatch his hand back but couldn't. I applied pressure until I heard his bone snap.

He yelped and people looked our way.

I smiled at him "I'm glad we have an understanding." I said with a giggle.

The people turned back to whatever they were doing before-hand.

We sat down and a waiter told us someone would be out to serve us shortly.

I watched several tables before one in particular, caught my eye. A man wearing a pinstripe suit and iron knuckles on his hands. My eyes widened he was marine lieutenant Fullbody.

My eyes were then drawn to the blonde that was pouring their wine.

I watched amused as the man tried to guess what wine he was tasting.

"It's so good, this flavor and yes the aroma it is the unmistakable scent of the soil of meiko of the north land bitter with plenty of body but a tad bit sour. This wine must be the famousichirgue burgerstein"

The blonde slammed the wine bottle down.

"Tell me waiter, am I right!" he said sounding sure of himself.

"Eh eh" he said garbing a spoon and shoving it into his hand "not even close…sir. Eat up this dish is best served hot" he said smoothly and walked away. "And sir my name is Sanji and I'm the sous-chef, all the waiters ran off as of yesterday"

I didn't even try to stop the laugh that erupted from my chest, and soon the whole restaurant was laughing too.

I was nursing a glass of red wine and ignoring my date when the marine in the pinstripe suit started his nonsense again.

"Waiter hey, get over here" he yelled loudly.

Sanji stopped and walked over to him. "I believe I already told you I'm not a waiter." He looked at the marines date. "What an irresistible beauty you are" he said grabbing her hand "my lady would you care to join me elsewhere for a glass of wine."

The marine captain slammed his hands on the table, "hey what is this? Is bug soup on the menu for today? Or did you make this just for me?"

"Bug soup?"

"That's right. What's this bug doing there waiter?"

"Sorry sir, I don't know really, looks like he's floating, but then again it kind of looks like he's drowning. It's hard to say for sure." he said with a smirk.

I laughed again and it spread like wildfire once more.

"Don't you mess with me waiter." he yelled slamming his fist down into the table and destroying it along with the food.

I stood up from my seat and made my way towards them.

"You could have eaten it if you'd just taken the bug out." Sanji said running his and threw the now wasted soup. "It would have been wonderful. It took 3 full days of hard cooking to prepare that soup for you, and you wasted it."

He stepped on his hand "can't you see that you're biting off more than you can chew? I'm the customer here do you understand me? I'm paying you."

"Stop it Fullbody!" his date said and he pushed her on the floor yelling "shut up!"

I ran to her side and helped her stand shooting him a withering glare.

"P-Princess K-Kimiko!"

"Can your money truly satisfy your hunger" I asked darkly and Sanji's eyes shot towards me with surprise

"w-what do you mean?"

"She's asking can it satisfy your hunger." With that he flipped on to his hands and twirled kicking Fullbody in the face more than a couple of times.

Chefs came from the kitchen, and I heard the front of the restaurant slam open but I couldn't be bothered I was watching Sanji.

Sanji held him by the throat. "Don't ever waste food around me again."

"At sea if you ever provoke your cook, you're signing your own death warrant" I said standing next to Sanji.

Sanji looked over at me before glaring back at Fullbody "she's right, remember what she said."

I turned my head when I heard a man shout Sanji's name

"Again Sanji, that's our customer! Can't you see he's a marine lieutenant?"

Sanji turned to look towards the man, "you're a terrible cook what makes you think you can talk to me like that"

"A crappy cook like you is calling me bad? Restaurants can't exist without their customers, their our life blood so we don't want to hurt them like you seem to keep doing"

"But he deserved it, he didn't treat the food or Sanji with respect" I said staring at the man

"And just who the hell- he stopped and a blush covered his cheeks as he stared at me. "Wow your pretty…"

I sighed and continued "He insulted all the cooks, so Sanji simply taught him a lesson.

"You're going to regret this all of you. No restaurant should treat its customers like this. I'll shut you down, do you understand me, I'll shut you down. This entire place, this whole restaurant is finished do you hear me."

"Then maybe I should just finish you off now" he said seething

He started to walk towards him but the other chiefs held him back

"Arrogant assholes like you, who think their such big shots think that they can just push everyone around really piss me off." He snarled.

"You can't keep doing this to the customers every other day one chief cried

"You're not such a big shot now are you?"

Fullbody was scared shitless.

All of a sudden two people came tumbling through the ceiling.

Luffy took a gasp "I can breathe again"

"Damnit my ceiling another thing that's gonna have to get fixed because of you. This is all your fault you brat"

"How was it my fault you attacked me"

"Boss can you stop messing around and give us a hand Sanji's gone crazy again"

"Hey Sanji, don't tell me you went on another rampage again you idiot."

"Put a cork in it old man"

"Oh now you're ordering me around, just who do you think you're talking too? Do you wanna sink my restaurant to the bottom of the sea you punk" he said kicking him in the face

Fullbody laughed and I glared at him "You too get your ass outta my restaurant" he said kicking him even harder in the face.

I zoned out what they said next to stare around the restaurant if Luffy was here then…

When I spotted her I flashed to her and tackled her to the floor causing a couple of heads to turn our way.

"Nami! Nami Nami! Did you miss me!" I said with a huge smile on my face.

"What the…Kimiko oh my god!" She said hugging me tightly.

"What brings you here?" we said at the same time then laughed at each other.

"Well my father set me up on a date" I said pointing to the marine knocked out in a corner

She gasped "what did you do to him?"

I shrugged "the damn fool couldn't keep his hands to himself."

She laughed "well with you looking irresistible could you blame him?"

"Um let me think…yes. Now your turn what brings you here?"

"Food"

"Why am I not surprised" I said smiling.

I looked up and saw Zoro and another guy I didn't know staring at us.

I raised my hand towards Zoro and he took it helping me up. "So we meet again"

"So it seems"

"Did you miss me?"

He scoffed "as if, why would I miss saving-"

I cut him off with a hug "yeah yeah, damsel in distress blah blah blah." I turned to the last face "hi I'm Kimiko."

He blushed "H-Hi I-I'm captain U-Ussaop, pleasure to meet you miss"

"The pleasures all mine," then I turned to Nami, "it's about time you guys found someone with manners," I smirked "cuz we all no Zoro has none"

"Why you little-" he was stopped when a gun shot went off and a pirate walked to the middle of the room and sat down with his foot on the table.

"I don't care what it is just bring me something to eat, come on this is a restaurant."

"Hello and welcome you damn crook,"

"I'm just gonna say this one more time bring me something to eat and make it quick"

"Of course right away, but might I be so bold to inquire how you will be paying for your meal?"

He raised the gun to his head. "Will a bullet be enough?"

"So you don't have any money" suddenly he brought his arms down and broke the table

"Sorry pirate but our police is we only feed paying customers"

The pirate's stomach growled

"Awe I can hear your stomach growling from here pirate"

"That was a fart jerk, now listen, get me something to eat now"

"We're not getting you anything so beat it."

I watched as Sanji disappeared into a room.

I then watched as the cook named patty beat up the pirate

I followed Luffy to the second floor and watched as patty came out of a room and threw the pirate out asking him politely to never come back again.

"Damnit , if I wasn't so weak from hunger I'd be inside eating, and he'd be lying here" he said to himself.

"Hey you're not hungry by any chance are you?" Luffy asked and I face-palmed. Did he not just hear what he just said?

"No I'm not just leave me alone," but the growling in his stomach said otherwise.

We watched with interest as Sanji came out of a room with a plate of food and a glass of water, then placed it in front of the pirate

He sat down a little ways from him and said 'eat up'

"Take it and leave me alone, I won't accept charity, it doesn't matter how down and out I may be. Just take the stuff away now."

I rolled my eyes at his dramatics, idiot pirate and his stupid pride.

"Stop your whining and eat it already I don't care what they say in there. For me if anyone's hungry they a costumer"

"Sorry but I'm not your costumer" he said as his stomach continued to growl

"It's amazing how beautiful and cruel this ocean can be. How it's almost a death sentence to lose your food and water out here, how difficult it is to survive. I know what it means to go hungry because of the sea more than anyone. You can die from your pride if you want, but listen if you eat and survive; won't that give you the opportunity to fight for pride truly worth now and in the future?"

Luffy and I watched as with intrigued interest as the man took the plate of food and started shoving it in his mouth.

"I'm sorry" he cried, "I'm sorry thank you so much. It thought it was over, I truly thought I was going to die he said then started shoving more food in his mouth. This food it's delicious, I've never eaten food this good before."

Sanji smirked "of course it is"

Luffy and I laughed from above.

"I think I just found my cook."

"A wise choice, he would be a wonderful asset. Your lucky he gave you some food, you were looking so good there." I said from above.

"Yeah for a second I thought you were a goner, so listen mister cook why don't you leave this boat and join my crew. I could use a cook like you my pirate ship"

"Oh for pete's sake Luffy your gonna scare him off, and then he won't wanna join."

Luffy looked at me, "and what about you, are you ready to join my crew."

I sighed then braced myself before I flipped to the bottom floor. Luffy quickly followed after me

Luffy sat on the ledge while I leaned against it.

"So you're a pirate huh?"

"Yep"

"Is that why you did a crazy thing like shoot a canon ball into a restaurant?"

"That was an accident. It was self-defense that turned into a stray shot."

"A stray shot" he said smirking "in any case you really don't want to do anything stupid to this place. The owner used to be a cook in a famous pirate fleet."

"Ah so the old man used to be a pirate"

"This restaurant is everything to that crazy old man, it's the only treasure he'll need for the rest of his life. He'll do anything to protect it. On top of which all the cooks who joined him out of respect and admiration, are just as hot-headed as any pirate, which helps because pirates are always coming and going out of this place."

"Yeah I noticed that. This is a really wild restaurant huh?" Luffy laughed

"So true, and this is how it is every day, it's gotten so bad that we get customers that just come to watch the fights between the cooks and the pirates. Every day it's been a new pirate ship and a new rampage. It wasn't long till all the waiters got scared and bailed"

"Ah, that makes sense so that's why the old man wanted me to work for him for a year….so you joining my pirate crew or what?"

"I'm sorry but I can't. There's a reason I have to work here in this restaurant, so I'm not going to walk away from it."

"No way! I don't accept!"

"What? You don't accept?"

"It very simple, I refuse to accept your refusal"

"You're a good cook and I need one so it's obvious that we should be pirates together."

"Listen to what I'm saying I can't leave here alright"

"What's your reason for staying" Luffy asked

"I don't have to tell you anything!"

"What? But you just said to listen to you!" he said confused. I shook my head as I watched the two.

"I told you my answer was no so that's all you need to hear from me, now take your pirate ship and find a cook somewhere else, before I cut you up straw hat!"

"You listen here jerk! No one makes fun of my straw hat less their ready for a beating."

"I'm sorry to interrupt…"

"What is it!" they yelled at him.

"My name is Gin and I'm a crew member of Don Krieg pirates, and you say that you're a pirate yourself. What is it you seek?"

"Oh the One Piece and pretty soon, I'm going to sail the grand line and find it"

"Well you can't have been seeking it for long if you don't even have a cook yet, your crew can't be all that big."

"Nope his only the 6th member."

I stopped and counted on my hands to include the cook and only came up with 5. Then I glared at Luffy.

"You had better not be counting me with you" I hissed.

Sanji and Gin flinched while Luffy laughed "but of course every captain needs a first-mate"

Sanji and gin's eyes widen, then Gin made the mistake of laughing.

"She's your first mate, she's a girl, not to mention a princ-" he was cut off as he now had to swords around his neck.

His eye widened as he stared at me.

"I truly hope that you were inquiring that I can't be a first mate because I'm a woman and my linage." I applied pressure and his neck started bleeding. "Because that would be a very grave offense in my eyes, one that I most certainly wouldn't be able to forgive."

"I-I sorry, I was mistaken you are more than capable of filling out that position"

I glared at him once more before sheathing my swords.

"Luffy I'm going to check on Nami, I think she'd be quite upset if I killed someone this early in the morning."

"Ok" Luffy said laughing

I started to walk then stopped and looked a Sanji, "think about his offer, I believe you'd make an awesome pirate" I said flashing him a smile. The last thing I heard was Sanji say 'I think I'm in love.' I rolled my eyes with a smirk before walking into the restaurant. "Hey Nami what have you guys been up to since I was gone…"

We were all sitting down at a table talking, my date long forgotten when we saw Luffy walking down some stairs with an apron around his waist

"Chore boy!" Nami called with a smirk catching Luffy's attention

"What are you doing?" he asked

"We heard you had to work here a whole year."

"Is it ok if we redraw the flag for our ship?"

"Eh you're eating all this delicious food without me? What kind of crew are you? How could you do this to me!" he yelled

"Hold on, I think that's our business right?" Zorro said laughing.

Luffy picked his nose and put a bugger in Zoro's water as revenge

"Oh boy this is gonna be so good" Ussaop and Nami laughed together

While I rolled my eyes and sipped my water.

"You know I have to say the food here really is delicious…good stuff" he said raising the glass to his mouth. "Yes it is"

Nami and Ussaop continued to laugh

"I feel bad for you but," he got up and forced Luffy to drink the water. "You should be drinking this yourself"

Luffy rolled around on the floor choking, while we laughed, causing people to stop and stare at us. "Ewww I can't believe you did that." Luffy cried

"Yeah well I can't believe you did that"

Next thing I know Sanji's down on his knees with two red roses pointing at Nami and I.

"Oh dear ocean thank you for this treasure, you have shared from your depths"

"Huh" we both said looking at him

"Oh yes my loves, I can't bear this hardship from loving you from afar it is too difficult, I am now prepared to sail to the ends of the earth if it means someone of your rare beauty will be by my side" he said looking at us hearts in his eyes.

I looked over to see Zoro shooting him a death glare and Luffy frowning at him.

Nami took the roses and put mine in my hair.

"To be together sailing the sea, but how tragic a great obstacle blocks our way…"

"And that great obstacle would be me right?" I looked behind him to see the head chef staring at him

"Sanji…" he yelled

"Ah, stupid geezer"

"This is an opportunity you don't want to pass up, why not join then and become a pirate. I have no need to keep you here in my restaurant."

Sanji glared at him.

* * *

**Questions comments? just go on and drop them in this review box. were getting closer and closer to the alrong arc. I'm so excited I've already started writing it!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys back with a another chapter, I'm feeling super confident in this one. I even had my sister revise it. she said it was ok so here it is!**

* * *

"Hey listen pal, I'm the sous-chef in this place, what do you mean you don't need me anymore!" Sanji yelled.

"You fight with customers all the time; you flirt with women under 80 who walk through here. You can't even cook a decent meal. Your worth is to me, is like the chum after brunch that's what I mean." said head chef Zeff.

"So…"

"Oh and let's not forgot how the other cooks avoid you like your poison. So just run off and be a pirate or whatever. But get out of this restaurant." Zeff continued stiffly.

I realized right then that the head chef was provoking him on purpose, he probably just didn't want him stuck in the restaurant for the rest of his life. He was pushing him away for his own good.

I smirked and shared a look with Luffy; he smiled and nodded his head. I took a sip of my water, already seeing how this was going to end.

"That's how it is? You shoot off at the mouth and expect that I'm just going to take it old man? I can blow off everything you said but I won't listen to anyone trash my cooking!" he said walking up to him. "I'm staying here as a sous-chef and that's final!" Sanji said grabbing him. "You hear me?"

"What do you think you're doing grabbing me by the collar?" Zeff said picking Sanji up, throwing him and having him crashing right into our table. "You ingrate!"

"Enough with the games, you can try to kick me out but I'm here to stay. I'm not going anywhere old man. Not till your dead and gone." Sanji huffed.

"Dead?" Zeff scoffed. "I gotta another 100 years of kicking your ass left in me…" he said walking away.

"He's always gotta have the last word…" Sanji muttered.

"See… he said it's cool, now you can become a pirate!" Luffy said with a huge grin.

"Shut up!" Sanji yelled.

Sanji got up and fixed the table setting what looked like fruit salad in a large wine glass in front of Nami and I.

"My apologies I hope I can make it up to you with this delightful fruit Macedonia, my princesses."

"Wow you're too kind." Nami said.

"It looks wonderful." I said with a smile.

"Good!" he said happily.

"Hey don't forget about us mister Casanova, we better get some type of apology too!" Ussaop yelled.

"This tea should be more than adequate for you." Sanji said glaring at Ussaop. "In fact you should be thanking me."

"What?! You wanna fight? You're gonna regret this." Ussaop turned towards Zoro. "Take him out Zoro!" he cried.

"You take him out." Zoro said boredly.

Nami and I shared a calculating look.

"Do you wanna start it or should I?" I said with sly smirk.

"I guess I can start it this time." she said. She clasped her hands together and looked up at Sanji.

"Stop it; please don't fight because of us." She said batting her eyelashes at Sanji.

"Of course my dear!" Sanji said with hearts in his eyes. He was putty in our hands.

"Who said it was about you guys?" Ussaop hissed at us, but we ignored him.

"We wanted to tell you…" I said huskily turning his attention towards me.

"Yeah?!" he said breathlessly.

"That all of the food here is just delicious." His eyes filled with multiple hearts and I winked at Nami.

"But it's a little too expensive for us!" she added stroking his cheek.

"Relax, its free!" he said hearts still in his eyes.

"Oh!" we said jumping up and hugging him. "Thank you!"

I felt his pants stir and his heart beat a mile a minute. He was clearly in nirvana. Nami and I wore identical smirks. To easy.

Sanji looked over at the rest of the guys. "You guys still have to pay though." he said seriously.

"What?" Ussaop cried.

"How very generous of you." Zoro said through clenched teeth.

Luffy laughed and Sanji kicked him in his neck. "What are you sitting around for?"

We watched as he dragged Luffy away. "You're not here to lounge around."

4 days later.

"We've been sitting around playing with our thumbs for 4 days now; how long do you think we're gonna be here anyway?" Ussaop asked.

"Who knows?" I said sitting next to Zoro, on the deck of the going merry.

"He said he'll stay a year, but I'm already so bored…" Ussaop whined.

"Quit your whining." I said sharply and standing to stretch my body.

"Yeah this place is great plus all the food here is free." Nami said with a smile.

"Yeah for you two." Zoro scoffed.

"Hey Luffy, what are we still doing here? Come on, let's just get out of this place!" Ussaop yelled to him when we seen him come out on the other ships deck.

"Just sit tight a little longer, I'm going to try to make another deal with the owner." Luffy replied.

"Ugh well hurry up!" Ussaop said still whining.

We all turned and watched as a huge ship pulled up.

"Hey guys it's no time to panic but I think this is our cue to leave right now!" Ussaop cried and I stared at him shaking my head. I had yet to really hear his story, but now I was curious. _Why would Luffy recruit such a coward of a pirate? _I couldn't help but think.

"Look at the sheer size of that galleon." Nami said in awe.

I made my way towards Luffy and Sanji as they stared at the ship.

"Wow what a huge ship! Hey do you think Gin came back to pay you for his kindness?" Luffy asked in awe at the ship.

"I seriously doubt that's it." I said standing next to Luffy and watching the ship with penetrating eyes.

"She's right, it's something else…" Sanji said thoughtfully.

The fog cleared and we got a better look at the ship, it was wrecked.

"Wow what did they do sail through a hurricane or something?" Luffy asked.

"It doesn't seem like damage inflicted by canons." Sanji said.

"It doesn't look man made at all." I said.

"Hmm then maybe it was a tornado hurricane." Luffy said.

I face palmed and walked away from Luffy and into the restaurant.

I watched as Gin begged for someone to feed Don Krieg.

I then watched as Sanji brought Don Krieg, a large bowl of food and then when Don Krieg got his strength, body slammed Sanji to the ground.

"Sanji!" I shouted along with his chef companions.

"You said you wouldn't hurt anyone!" Gin yelled.

Don Krieg picked him up and broke his arm. "Yes I feel alive again!"

The people fled from the restaurant screaming.

I watched as Don Krieg yelled demands about feeding the men on his ship. It brought back a heart retching flash back. I needed to speak with Nami.

"Hey Luffy…" I said my eyes glazed over.

"Huh?" he said looking at me.

"I need to go talk to Nami." I said.

"Uh ok…but right now?" Luffy asked confused.

"Yes, seeing Don Krieg, brought forward a discussion long past overdue with Nami. Don't worry." I said flipping over the stairs.

The people that were left gasped in fear for my life as I walked over to Don Krieg, I was barely even half size.

"Hey, Don Krieg." I said standing in front of him.

He stopped and looked at me. "What is it that you want little girl?"

"I wanna tell you something." I said motioning down towards my level.

He narrowed his eyes but bent down anyway, surprising everyone that he actually listened to me. I guess he was a sucker for a pretty face. Just like so many others…

When he got down low enough I smiled and then brought my knee up slamming it right in his face. He stumbled caught off guard by my actions and fell backwards clutching his face.

It was dead silent no one spoke as I moved towards his head.

I kneeled down and whispered "If I didn't have a previous engagement, I would slice off your head and gift it to my father. Fortunately for you, I must leave but not without leaving with pardon words, if I see _any _of your ships in the western blue, _my blue_ trying to steal from us again… I'll consider that a wage of war and _I will_ obliterate every man, woman and child aboard without batting an eyelash. You savvy?" I said sending him a bone chilling glare, my eyes glowing.

"W-What are you? A demon?" He whispered back.

"I've been called such…" I said with a smirk.

"You're her aren't you…you're, the-you're the sea serpent of the west…" he said awestruck.

I shrugged.

I stood up and walked to the door "It was an honor talking with you Don Krieg." I said coldly before doing a total 180. "Hope you join the crew Sanji, see you Luffy." I said smiling.

Then I walked out of the door. When I boarded the ship Nami was there by herself.

"Where is Zoro and that guy with the long nose?" I asked her.

"Oh you must have just missed them, they just went inside." She said quietly.

"I see…" I noticed something crumpled in her hand and took it out.

It was a wanted dead or alive for Arlong. I glared at his smug face willing it to explode. Sadly it didn't.

"You know we have to go back soon…" she said quietly.

"I know…"

Then two men came up interrupting us. "Hey what's the matter big sis Nami and princess Kimiko." Johnny asked.

"Say I don't really mean to pry or anything, but what chu looking at?" Yosaku asked.

"Oh it's nothing really." Nami said trying to stop them from looking at the paper I had in my hands.

"Nice now that's a big bounty pirate, one said looking at the picture of Arlong I gotta say I'm impressed. But big sis, princess I think your aiming to high going after Arlong. I'm not kidding that guy's really bad news. He was playing it cool laying low for a while you know staying at out of sight, but these days that manic is causing all sorts of trouble." Johnny said.

"It's kinda tuff walking away from a 20 million berry bounty though." Yosaku countered.

I rolled my eyes and then whispered my plan in Nami's ear.

"That guy is so powerful that there's the tiniest, slightest chance that even we could lose…and die." Johnny said.

They turned to look at us.

"Hey guys, do you mind turning around while we slip into something more comfortable?" Nami said slight blushes on our cheeks.

"Yeah sure I don't mind." Yosaku said blushing.

"Like changing…right now?" Johnny said with a blush as well.

"It's so hot." I said huskily.

They quickly turned around "You're hot…its hot." they said together.

"Have you ever meet women that daring?" Johnny said.

"What do you say we turn around and see if there done yet?" Yosaku said.

"Good idea." They said and just as they were turning around we pushed them off the boat.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Johnny yelled once they appeared to the surface.

"We're doing business of course." She said with a smile.

"Nothing personal." I said seriously.

"Use your head guys I'm a thief who only targets pirates, and my next score is this ship."

They turned to look at me.

I shrugged. "She's my best friend so I'm helping her."

They stared at us open mouthed.

"We never said anything about being a member of this crew we were just traveling with them…nothing more." Nami said shrugging.

"And a princess could never be just a common pirate." I added for good measure.

"Even though I only spent a short time with Luffy and the gang I sure did have a lot of fun!" Nami said smiling.

"Make sure you tell them that we said, if it's really meant to be we'll see them real soon" I also said with a smile.

We hoisted the anchor and set sail, not looking back.

Destination Arlong Park.


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm really excited, here is my first chapter for the arlong park arc, I really hope you all enjoy it**

* * *

"Nami are you ready to do this?" I said as Arlong park became within viewing distance.

"Yes, but then again it's not like we have a choice."

"You're right…" I said running my fingers through my hair nervously.

"You should probably get changed; you know what he prefers…"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I'll just lie down and be his bitch about it either." I hissed at her tears filling my glowing eyes.

"Kimiko…I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"It's fine" I said cutting her off. "Just forget it, we all have are roles to play, to save to people we love." I said walking away to change.

I walked back onto the deck wearing a red strapless bikini with a red and blue sarong with his symbol tied around my waist.

Nami looked at me handing me a small bundle. "Don't forget his gifts…"

"To hell with his gifts!" I grumbled throwing the jewelry on the floor.

Nami sighed. "It's only for a little while longer, we are almost finished, we're almost free." She said walking over and picking up the hair pins and bangles. She had changed into a green flower printed tank with blue capris and her heeled sandals. Now that her arms were bare, Alrong's tattoo was very much visible to wondering eyes.

She pushed me down on the floor and started pining up some of my curly hair.

"Nami…" I said in a small child like voice. "I don't know if I can do this for much longer… what if he tries to…"

"Don't even finish that. He won't. He hasn't tried has he?"

"No, but that doesn't mean that he won't just force me one day. what if he finds out the truth before we finish..." I said quietly.

Nami shuddered behind me. "There I'm finished."

I slipped a bangle on my bare foot and the rest on my arms. We went back to staring at the place as we drew even closer.

_I can hardly believe it there it is, my hometown._ Nami thought as we docked.

We walked silently, neither of us speaking, both lost in our own whirl wind of thoughts, and mentally preparing ourselves for what was to come for returning here.

"Hey you get out of my way!" A little kid told us as we stopped in front of Arlong's palace doors.

"Arlong's going to die today."

We turned and shot him a glare as he held up a sword.

"He killed my daddy and now I'm gonna have to kill him." he cried.

Our glares only intensified at his little sob tale.

"So move or I'll have to kill you too…" he continued.

Nami pulled out her staff and knocked in the head making him fly back a few yards.

"Now you should know that Arlong doesn't have time to deal with whimpering punks like you." I said coldly as he cried. "You're too young. Go home." I said before pulling out a wad of cash and tossing it to him. "Take that with you and use it to keep yourself outta trouble kid."

We turned and started walking away, we didn't even flinch we he told us to 'Go to hell'.

"Kimiko my darling and Nami you've returned I haven't seen you around here for quite some while. So, how did you do this time?" Arlong said as we drew near him.

"Keh who are you talking too? You know I can't believe the world is full of such blind idiots. Wanna see?" Nami snickered.

I rolled my eyes "I can believe it." I said walking over to Arlong, he grabbed my hand and pulled me into his lap smelling my neck. I had to stop myself from not throwing up or punching him in the face when he trailed light kisses down my neck. I took a deep breath and put a bolt lock on my feelings.

Everyone has their role to play…

"I've missed you my princess…" He whispered in my ear.

"Likewise." Was all I could muster.

His hand trailed down my stomach and I once again fought the urge to throw up. "You look ravishing. Red is such a lovely color on you."

"Thank you Arlong." I said emotionlessly.

Nami cough bringing the attention back to her.

Arlong laughed. "You girl are one excellent liar!"

"That's true." She said with a smirk.

"Listen up everybody Kimiko and Nami have finally returned home to us, time for a party!" Arlong shouted and all his fish followers cheered.

...Some hours later...

"Open the gate! We have a prisoner on board this vessel." One of the fish-men yelled.

The doors were opened and an interrogation began.

"One more time," Arlong said smirking. "What was your purpose to coming to this island?"

"Like I said before I'm looking for a couple of girls you have fish bastard…" Zoro said stiffly.

"Hmm wow, for someone I'd consider a good meal, you are either really stupid or you've got a lot of guts. We fish-men are the next one of the evolutionary ladder from you pathetic humans. We are incredibly resilient; we can breathe in both on land and in water, an ability which clearly establish our physical superiority over you." Arlong stated proudly.

"I don't know if this will make any sense to that puny little brain rolling around in your head, but fish-men are the lords of all creatures, and to fight against us is to defy nature." Arlong smirked.

Nami and I walked out of the compound with a dark look in our eyes.

"I'm getting really sick of listening to your big ideas Arlong." Nami said coldly.

"And I really don't hope that little speech you just gave, applied to me…" I growled.

Zoro eyes widened and he gasp as he saw us.

"Why are you always so serious Nami, and Kimiko my darling I would never say much less think such things about you." He said with a slight pout.

"Hmm is that right?" I said walking over to him and wrapping my arms around his neck.

Everyone has their parts to play...

"You two know that I wasn't talking about you two, you both are very special humans, our greatest navigator," He turned to look towards me "My heart, and valuable members of this crew, you always have been."

"Say what you will darling, but we're a lot smarter than you." I said and kissed his cheek.

"That's for sure." Nami added for good measure.

Zoro was seething, "Why did he call you his heart, and his navigator" He said looking between us. "Nami, Kimiko! You can't honestly expect me to believe you work for him or that you two are…" He didn't finish his sentence everyone knew what he was saying.

"Hold on, is this guy a friend of yours my Kimiko, Nami?" Arlong asked.

"Don't be ridiculous." I said walking around his chair and sitting in his lap.

"This is just another fool who thought I wasn't going to steal all of his treasure right out from under his nose." Nami said coldly walking in front of him.

"To think he actually followed us here without knowing that…" I said boredly.

"Shows just how stupid he really is." She said looking him in his eyes.

"So this is the person you really are. All along I thought you couldn't stand pirates." Zoro hissed.

"You thought wrong…" She smirked at him. I got up and walked to stand next to her. "It was all an act. And you bought the whole show." She said then she flashed her arm which held his symbol and he saw my sarong that also had his symbol on it.

"We're pirates plain and simple." I said.

"And a navigator for Arlong." Nami smirked.

Zorro glared at us and we returned it before laughing at him.

"I guess you finally get it, I just used you guys to get what I wanted. You were skilled enough to serve my needs but boy were you guys a bunch of suckers."

I smirked and walked back over to Arlong. Sitting in his lap, we chuckled darkly together.

"Boy did they have you fooled! It's no use they're cold blooded. Nami betrayed her family for money, so you shouldn't feel too bad."

"If I were you I would just admit defeat, try to forget the day you met either of them."

"I don't need to cause I never saw anything to trust in her in the first place. If she turned out to be a serial killer I wouldn't be surprised…" then he looked at me, "but you Kimiko why? What are you doing here? Why are you with him?"

I stared at him with blank eyes, "isn't it obvious, I love him…" I said my voice void of any emotion. Zoro looked like he'd been electrocuted. Arlong wrapped his arms around my waist holding me closer to him; he grabbed my face turning it towards him and smashed his lips against mine. Although I was sure to keep Zoro in the corner of my eye.

The fish-men smirked cheered and made cat calls.

Zorro's whole body shook with outrage as he watched Arlong trail his hands up and down my body.

"Why don't you just get the hell out of here, I'm tired of your face." Nami said coldly bring his attention back to her.

Zorro smirked and threw himself backwards into the water, Nami and I gasped and I threw myself out of Arlong's lap and ran to Nami's side staring into the water. We listened as the other fish-men commented on his little display of stupidity.

"Hey anybody know why that guy just jumped into the water?"

"It looked like to me he was just trying to get away from Nami…"

"I don't blame him; she can be really mean sometimes…"

"Maybe he's trying to escape!"

"It looked more like a suicide attempt to me…"

"Leave him. Kimiko come here!" Arlong said, angry about my reaction to Zoro.

I couldn't though; I just kept staring at the water willing Zoro to stop screwing with me and resurface already.

I listened to them mock him and laugh before I shot Nami a pained look and she nodded. We both ran and dived into the water.

We resurfaced not a second later each of us holding one of his arms.

"What in the hell do you think you're doing." I hissed at him.

"No, what to you two think you're doing. You're really just two nice girls that can't watch one guy die…Why don't you quite pretending?" He coughed out.

Nami stiffed and I glared at him.

"And you might want to jump a little quicker next time I thought I was dead. By the way Kimiko red looks really good on you." he said smirking as he took in my drenched form. Everything clung to me in all the right places, making me look more like a siren of the sea instead of a human.

My face turned bright red. Nami and I stood up and stomped on his back.

"You perverted bastard." I said slapping him across the face when Nami snatched him up.

"You try that again, and I'll make sure you die." I hissed.

"Really?" he laughed; we both knew I couldn't do that to him.

"That's a lot of bandages; you must have been hurt pretty bad…" I said my eyes fogging over with anger and worry for him once again not taking the time to fully heal.

"Actually forgot my shirt, and grabbed these so you wouldn't get distracted." He said smirking again.

I snarled and slammed his face into my knee wrung out my sarong along with my hair and walked away from him. "Nami!" I called over my shoulder walking towards Arlong.

"Tell me my dearest, what should we do to this guy?" He said looking at me with cold, calculating and penetrating eyes.

"Lock him up." I said coldly my eyes glowing from my anger. "I'll take care of him when I get the time."

"I love the way your eyes light up at the idea of hurting someone." I inwardly sneered, of course he would.

"Yea, what else do you love about me?" I said leaning down into his face.

"There's not enough time in the world to say everything…" he said and went to kiss me but was interrupted.

"Arlong, hey Arlong!" A fish-man came towards us shouting.

"Yeah, well spit it out. It better be good for interrupting us." he said with a growl.

"Yes sir, this guy didn't come here alone, there was another long nose weird looking guy with him but he got away." The fish-man said quickly.

My eye twitched in frustration and I watched as Nami stiffened.

_That damn fool!_ I thought.

"I think, I think he escaped into Cocoyasi Village." The fish-man said.

"Cocoyasi Village huh? That's perfect now I have to reasons two go." Arlong smirked.

I looked at the ground so no one could see the rage about to explode right above the surface. I sure Nami was doing the same thing.

"It's time to have some fun." Arlong said with a sadistic grin.

* * *

**Alright and that concludes part one of the arlong park arc**

**please leave a review I love hearing what you all think!**


End file.
